Be Careful What You Wish For
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: 16 year old Fi and 17 year old Jack lost their father 11 years ago, they have come to terms with it but 11 years later after the horrible car wreck one wish will bring their past back but threaten to take away their present and future.


**"Be Careful what you wish for"**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**Prologue-**

**_Past:_**

Rick Phillips looked into the oval mirror that hung on the hall wall that was painted a soothing color white. He fixed his hair and checked his pager, grabbing his favorite leather jacket that he went nowhere without he made his way to where Molly was; Jack and Fi's room. He walked into the room and gave his beautiful wife an adorable grin which gave him away quickly. He fiddled with his jacket and started to tell her about the call he had gotten, that someone wanted to show him something, something that would prove that his journeys, his mission for the truth wasn't all in his mind, that something was really out there. She pleaded for him to stay, to stay with her and his family but he told her he had to go and there was no stopping him, he kissed her and walked out the door without letting her say another word.   
"I love you baby"   
Rick Phillips jumped in his car and started it and drove away, he felt guilty leaving Molly along with his 5 yr. old son Jack and his little angel Fiona but he just had to find out, he would regret everything in his life from then on if he didn't so he didn't turn back.   
"She'll understand"   
For some reason Rick knew he wasn't talking about Molly but Fiona. He didn't quite understand why he knew he was talking about Fiona but he was, he knew his baby was special. He looked up and saw a car speeding towards him, obviously a drunk driver, so he swerved out the way, he luckily made it out of danger safely but soon that would change. He looked up and saw a ball of light in front of him.   
"Will o wisp"   
The ball laughed.   
"Bricriu is the name and you're coming with me"   
Rick felt his heart stop and felt himself being pulled out of his body   
by Bricriu, then he saw his car crash. 

**_Present:_**

Fiona Phillips sat on her bed with her laptop laying in front of her eating popcorn. She was checking her email; an daily routine for her.   
"Hmm... Candy, Gabe, Greeting card from Jack, Annie, Grandma... same old same old"   
Fi scanned the messages quickly and clicked into her website. She had made this right before she and her family went on tour; they were on her mom's, Molly Phillips... a rock star from the 70's, comeback tour. Her and her older brother Jack agreed happily and left their old hometown Hope Springs, Colorado behind with all their friends and traveled around the world. Jack said that they were doing this for their mom and that they were living the dream but mostly the reason Fi agreed was to get out of her house, too many memories, of her deceased father. Ned and Irene Bell were also on the tour; Ned was the head roadie/teacher and Irene was Molly's manager but before they were that they were best friends to Molly and second parents to Jack Fi; Clu and Carey Bell; Irene and Ned's sons; were also on the tour. Annie Thielen; a daughter of a family friend was traveling with them for a while but had gone back with her mom and dad. Fi scanned her website and saw a new message. 

**_It read:_**

Yo little sis,   
I was bored earlier and you were outside on the phone talking to miss chitter-chatter Candy and I remembered I promised I would visit your site one day so I did and decided to be nice and leave a message..... so hey!   
Love ya lots... see ya in a few. Stay Weird! 

Fi smiled to herself; sometimes her brother could be so sweet and so adorable and very charming when he wanted to be. Fi (a nickname she had gotten from her dad) looked at a picture of her and her brother from the pumpkin patch when they were little; Jack had his arm around Fi and was smiling big and she was holding up a big pumpkin; Fi   
laughed. She then advanced her eyes to a picture of her and her dad. She stopped smiling and felt a silent tear fall from her eye and down her face. She missed him so much. 

Jack stood in the background watching his little sister cry over her father and felt himself suddenly grow angry with his deceased father and this whole world! Why did this world want to hurt his little sister? What did she ever do? He just wished that everything bad never happened. 

Jack knocked on the door pretending he had just walked up and watched her walk up to him with a fake happy smile painted on her face. She didn't want to worry him... he always worried about her. He smiled and they sat down on the bed next to each other. 

**Chapter 1-**

**_Past:_**

Rick Phillips watched his son and little baby girl Jack now all grown up lying on the floor of their nice, comfy house chatting it up. Jack was trying to teach her the ways of geometry but their discussion about math kept drifting off to movies and school. Rick smiled; his kids had grown up real good. Jack was 13 and Fi was 12 and they were beautiful, he saw the sparkle in Jack's eye and he regretted that he never got to know his kids; but they seemed to be growing up real good. Rick watched the image slowly disappear.   
"No Fiona! Jack!"   
He grabbed for the image hoping that he could touch them but all he touched was mist. He turned around to see Bricriu.   
"Now Rickie boy, they are no longer a part of your life. You were too focused on your little adventures that you didn't realize that you were losing them but don't worry Jackie has taken real good care of your little Fiona. He'll never leave her"   
Rick screamed inside his head; he hoped that his children weren't too mad at him, he just wanted the truth but now when he looks back on it he wished he never left that house that day... it just wasn't worth   
it. 

**_Present:_**

Jack sat close next to his sister fiddling with his fingers trying to decide what to say next to her. He wasn't good with letting his   
emotions show; but somehow when it came to Fi he always got all kinds of emotions playing in his mind, controlling him.   
"You know, I miss dad too but I don't let it control my life"   
Jack knew that was the wrong thing to say, she didn't understand.   
"We grew up pretty well didn't we?" 

**_Past:_**

"Jack! Jack!"   
Fi's screeching voice boomed through the Phillips house finally reaching her brother's ears. Jack popped his head up and realized Fi was home; he got up happily. Today was her geometry test and she had studied real hard and he wanted to know her grade.   
"Coming"   
Jack ran down the stairs and rushed over to his sister and smiled at her awaiting the news; he hoped it wasn't bad.   
"I got an A!"   
Fi jumped up and down, Jack grabbed the paper and looked at the huge red A marked on her paper and he smiled widely; she did it.   
"You did it! You did it!"   
Jack gathered Fi in a bear hug and they jumped up and down together not letting go of each other.   
"I knew you could Fi! I told you could do it!"   
They kept jumping up and down until they heard someone clear their throat. Fi and Jack turned around to see their mom, in all black, standing in the background with her two best friends, Ned and Irene Bell and their two sons, Clu and Carey, all staring at them.   
"You want to tell me what that was about?"   
Jack nudged Fi and she ran over to them and showed them her paper soon even they were hugging Fi and jumping up and down with her. 

**_Present:_**

Fi nodded and finally poked her head up and stared face to face with Jack; he had the sweetest and softest look in his eyes; the motions of the MP tour bus made everything silent.   
"Jack?"   
"Yeah?"   
Fi bit on her bottom lip wondering if she should ask this but she had to know.   
"Don't you ever just wish that dad never died? Haven't you ever wondered how things would be if he lived?"   
Jack stared blankly at her, he had thought about what things would of been like if his father lived and sometimes it made him happy but it also feared him at times.   
"You know sis, I have thought about that and my answer is always so unclear! We are the way we are, you know close? Because of what happened to us, because dad died we had to depend on each other"   
"But do you ever---"   
Fi was cut off by Jack.   
"Yeah I wonder. Actually I wish. I wish that dad never died! I wished he never died"   
All of a sudden the bus swerved throwing Fi and Jack around with all the other items in her room; Fi watched Jack fall on her bed and stared at him and then she heard his scream.   
"Watch out!"   
His voice screamed for his sister to watch out for the bookcase behind her but it never reached her. Fi stood there and Jack watched helplessly as the huge bookcase fell on Fi crushing her to the ground. 

**_Past:_**

"Why take me away from them Bricriu? What did I ever do?"   
Rick screamed as the ball of light stayed calm never saying a word.   
"You were curious and you stuck your big nose into the wrong places, the spirits didn't like it and they decided that it was your time to go... you brought on yourself you know? Plus your kids are doing alright by themselves!"   
Rick felt his anger rise; sure they were doing good but he hated that all he had of his children was images and not the real thing. He wanted to be the one who held Fiona and kiss her boo-boo's when she fell off her bike. He wanted to be the one to tuck her in and read her bedtime stories, but that was Jack's job now.   
"I don't want this!"   
"Too bad.... it is the life you chose"   
"Well I want to un-chose it!"   
Bricriu laughed an evil, cynical laugh that sent chills up Rick's spine.   
"You can't un-chose life! It's doesn't work that way" 

**_Present:_**

Fi opened her eyes but didn't get up, she felt throbbing on the back of her head, she tried to remembered what happened.   
"The bus!"   
Fi screamed out loud and gasped when she felt hands push her down.   
"Ssh... it's okay sis"   
Jack put a cold rag on her forehead and looked at her. Fi looked at him and saw that he looked different... it was the way his hair looked. It looked like it did in Hope Springs. Fi looked around the room and realized that she was no longer on the bus.   
"Why aren't we on the tour bus?"   
Jack looked at her wide-eyed.   
"What tour bus? You know we don't tour... wow that must be a big bump. You know dad wants us to have a normal life and that is why he stopped touring... remember?"   
Fi looked at Jack when he talked about their father as if they were alive.   
"Dad?"   
Jack nodded.   
"Dad! Fiona's awake! I think she wants you!"   
What Fi saw next made her face turn a pale white, like she was seeing a ghost. 

"Hi baby. You okay? Man we are so getting rid of that crickety bookcase"   
Rick Phillips leaned in and gave Fi a kiss on the forehead.   
"I'm going dad"   
Rick watched his son leave.   
"Don't worry about your brother, he didn't mean it when he said he hated you. It's just that sometimes you guys fight"   
Fi looked at her father once more and looked shock at how her brother had just left; her daddy was alive kept repeating in her ears; her daddy was alive. 

"Daddy?"   
Rick nodded.   
"Yeah darling?" 

**Chapter 2-**

Past: 

Jack looked at his sister and wanted to reach out to her but let anger fill his body and soul instead. He couldn't believe his little sister! She had drug him and Clu with her and broke into this building just to chase some ghost that really didn't exist! She swore that a little boy that had something to do with the Chicago drowning was reaching out to her, asking for her help and he had up to here with his weird little sister.   
"People die Fi! They die and they don't come back!"   
Jack and Fi both knew that he was talking about their father, Jack knew Fi desperately missed their father and he knew this chasing this ghost boy had a huge part with their father. Jack knew he shouldn't have yelled at her but she gave him no other choice.   
"I don't believe that! I can't!"   
Fi and Jack stood in front of each other not moving. 

**_Present:_**

Fi looked at the person in front of her but contained herself from hugging him until she found out what was happening. As much as she enjoyed having her dad with her he was dead and now he was alive and she had to find out what had happened.   
"I'm gonna walk"   
Fi pushed herself up and started to walk off.   
"Baby, you sure you don't want daddy to come?"   
Fi shook her head no and ran off, she was in investigative mode and there was only one person she could go to. 

"Hey Clu!"   
Clu looked up from the comic he was reading and smiled at her; he was glad that she was okay, stupid bookcase he said to himself.   
"Hey Fiona,"   
Fi sat down next to Clu and gave him a serious look, once he saw the look she was giving he sat up straight and looked at her seriously.   
"What is it Fiona? You can tell me"   
Fi smiled; it was just like Clu to be the only one there for here in her need of time.   
"Okay now don't freak out when I tell you this... my dad is dead or he was dead... 11 years ago he died in a car crash and later on, a few years later my mom took all of us on tour with her on her comeback tour. Your mom is her manager and your dad is the head roadie and also our teacher and Jack is in love with this girl named Gabe but something happened"   
Clu looked at her and nodded his head; for some odd reason he was believing this, so he leaned in closer.   
"So your dad died, we went on tour and now your dad is alive and we're not on tour? How did that happen?"   
Fi bit on her bottom lip trying to understand what happened. 

**_Past:_**

"But do you ever---"   
Fi was cut off by Jack.   
"Yeah I wonder. Actually I wish. I wish that dad never died! I wished he never died" 

**_Present:_**

Fi jumped up as she remembered what had happened to make her dad back alive, Jack had made a wish, a wish that their dad never died and somehow it came true.   
Clu listened as Fi explained everything to him, he got up and followed her out of the house.   
"Where are we going?"   
Clu walked fastly next to Fi.   
"To find Jack! I have to know if he remembers any of this!" 

Jack sat on the grass talking to his friends, he looked up and sighed when he saw Fi and Clu running up to him, he turned to his friends.   
"Great here comes my annoying little sister. She never leaves me alone"   
"Jack!"   
Jack looked up at her and rolled his eyes.   
"What do you want? I'm busy go bother someone else. Clu do you ever try to talk her out of bothering me?"   
"Sorry dude"   
Fi looked at Jack and didn't see the same nice Jack she had seen before this all happened. Everything must of changed, even her relationship with Jack.   
"I was just---"   
"Oh god Fi stop with the whining! I'm not dad or mom, I won't put up with you"   
Jack's friends started to erupt in laughter but Fi felt like crying, but instead she blew up.   
"Fine! You're a jerk you know that?"   
"So what?"   
Jack continued to make faces at her.   
"I can't believe I ever used to love someone like you!"   
Jack winced but hid it quickly; he didn't mean to be so mean.   
"I hate it here! I used to have a nice big brother that I loved very much but he disappeared as I will!"   
Fi ran off quickly trying to hold back tears, she missed the old Jack, the old Clu, her old life... she wished Jack never made that wish. Jack stood there with a blank look on his face as his friends laughed.   
"Fi wait! I'm sorry!"   
Jack turned to his friends with an angry look on his face.   
"Shut up! Don't laugh at her!"   
Jack got up and ran off after Fi with Clu with him.   
"Can't you ever stop me when I'm being a jerk?"   
Clu shook his head.   
"Sorry dude" 

**_Past:_**

Fi ran out of Mad Max's after promising him she would help him find his measly dog and ran after Jack, she ran behind him. She had to tell him how she felt just in case she got stuck in that world and never had the chance to tell him again.   
"Jack! Jack!"   
Jack turned around looking at his little sister; where had she come from?   
"Were you behind me this whole time?"   
Jack looked at his sister and saw the face she was giving him.   
"No not exactly. I have to tell you something"   
Fi swayed back and forth and tried to find the perfect way to tell Jack what she had to say.   
"What is it?"   
Fi walked closer to Jack.   
"I know I'm not the easiest sister and bug you sometimes but it's so much more then that, there is so much I want to tell you but I don't know how... I wish I was you cause I would be able to say you know...   
Jack you're my big brother... I love you Jack!"   
Fi hugged her brother and he stared at her with confusion in his eyes.   
"Are you okay?" 

**Chapter 3-**

**_Present:_**

Fi threw herself down on the grass, tears began to fall and this time she didn't try to stop them. She didn't understand how at one time her brother used to be so nice and at another time be so mean and heartless to her, he didn't even have the same heartfelt eyes she had always relied on looking into in her time of need.   
"I hate him!"   
Fi didn't quite understand what she was saying, but this new Jack was cold and evil that she couldn't help saying those words.   
"Big brother Jack got you down again?"   
Fi looked up to see her best friend Candy smiling at her. Candy sat down next to her and gave her a tight hug.   
"He's a jerk okay Fi? He has no idea what it is to be considerate and nice... I don't even think he understands what the word nice means. You know that Jack doesn't mean the things he says, he just can't help being a jerky jerk"   
Fi laughed and held on to Candy feeling comfort, the same comfort that Jack used to give her.   
"He wasn't always like this Candy, in another world he was the sweetest guy around when he wanted to be"   
Candy laughed.   
"It may seem that when he was nice was in a different world but it wasn't"   
Fi frowned, not even Candy understood what she was going through, she was alone. 

**_Past:_**

Fi stood beyond the mist bravely not daring to show her fear to the will o wisp in front of her, Bricriu. Bricriu had made a mistake when he chose to take her brother's body over because no one messed with her family if she had anything to do with it.   
"Give me back my brother or I'll find a way to get him back!"   
Fi didn't like the look in her brother's eyes, it was too cynical.... it wasn't her brother, it was Bricriu some evil will o wisp trying to take over her brother and even her. She wouldn't let him 

**_Present:_**

"You don't even understand Candy! No one understands!"   
"Listen Fi! I'm your best friend and I understand you!"   
Fi threw her hands up in the air getting up.   
"No one understands!!! I'm all alone in this world and no one is here to help me out of it!"   
Candy watched Fi run off into the direction of her house, she just didn't understand Fi today, she was never like this. 

"Honey! I'm not ditching you but if there is something out there--"   
Fi watched her father and her mom fight and felt like she was watching what happened between them for the first time, like it was her chance to see what life could of been.   
"Something Rick? God just say what you want to say!"   
Rick looked at his wife trying to make her understand.   
"Fine! Someone is out there! We are not alone!" 

"Fi!"   
Jack ran into the house and saw his sister crouched down behind the stairwells so he joined her, he crawled over to her and looked at what she was staring at.   
"Are they having another fight about if aliens exist or not?"   
Fi nodded, they must have more then one. She didn't hear any logic or mockery in his voice, just concern.   
"Hey what I said earlier, I didn't mean it"   
Fi nodded and closed her eyes, she didn't like this new Jack, the new Candy, the new Clu... she didn't like any of it but there was no way to change it... or was there? 

**_Past:_**

Jack Phillips kicked the leaves around that was scattered all over the front porch of his house. He walked around in a circle watching all the things in motion.   
"Hi"   
Jack looked away from the leaves and saw his little sister, Fi, walking up next to him kicking around the leaves like he was. She was wearing black overalls with a plain white tee-shirt with black tennis shoes, she looked pretty. He smiled at her, he had gotten suspended from school because he punched a guy for calling Fi a name.   
"So, mom blow up on you yet?"   
"No not yet. I didn't have a choice, I wasn't going just gonna sit there while he called my sister names and made fun of her... people don't mess with my family, especially my baby sister"   
Fi smiled and Jack returned it, he didn't like people calling his sister names or teasing her and that was the final straw and he had just blew up, but if he was to be grounded at least he had Fi to talk to, he didn't tell Fi this a lot but he was glad that she was his sister and not some normal boring person. He loved that she thought outside the box, maybe the people of the small town they lived in didn't but he didn't care what they thought. They have been talking about Jack, Fi and his mom behind their backs ever since their father died and he knew it wasn't going to stop. Hope Springs wasn't big enough for them.   
"Well I'll take half the blame if you want me to Jack"   
"Nah, I can handle mom but you can help me with these leaves"   
Fi grabbed a rake and helped out Jack, they smiled at each other. 

**_Present:_**

"Come on"   
Jack grabbed Fi's hand and they walked out the front door and sat on the steps to their front porch, it was silent, too silent. That was what Fi always hated about Hope Springs, it was way too quiet.   
"So Clu told me about this crazy thing that you have in your head"   
Fi looked at Jack and for once in her life wished that he would make fun of her.   
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah. That's impossible"   
With that Jack got up and walked inside the house. 

***Later that night*** 

Fi paced back and forth in her room trying to find a way to get back the life she was so used to. For so long, she had wished that she had a life with her daddy but if living that life took away the relationship her and her brother shared then she would rather have pictures of her and her father instead of the real thing.   
"Oh come on! Give me a sign"   
Fi didn't know who she was talking to but someone responded, a huge book fell from her closet on the floor... Fi walked over to it and looked at the huge, fat book.   
"Celtic magic book"   
Fi looked at the familiar Strangeling engraved into the front of the book. A spell. Could there be a spell to change all this?   
"Another sign please? What do you want me to do?"   
Fi watched in amazement as the huge spell book opened and started to flip it's own pages. The book stopped and Fi leaned over and read the title to the spell. 

**"To turn back time"**

Fi knew this was what she needed, she could change everything, Fi looked out her door and saw her father sitting on the couch with Jack and they were talking.   
"Goodbye Daddy"   
Fi looked at the spell and read it aloud: 

**The bond which was not to be done**   
**Give me the power to see it undone**   
**And turn back time to whence it begun**

Fi ducked as a strong wind blew in her room throwing all her items around the room, lightening and thunder were cracking.   
"Jack!"   
Fi screamed as a ring of fire surrounded her.   
"Jack!"   
Fi screamed for her brother, to save her like he always did. 

**_Past:_**

Jack looked at his sister with love in his eyes; whatever was happening he knew the words that he said next would show his love for his sister.   
"I was afraid of losing you and mom like the way I lost dad"   
Jack was trying to explain why he thought he was broughing in this nightmare; he was afraid. So afraid that his little sister would go away the same way his father did. 

**Conclusion/Epilogue-**

The fire encircled Fi, trapping her, capturing her. Fi screamed out for Jack again but she got no reply, the old Jack would of been there in a second. Fi tried to jump out of the circle of fire but it was somehow holding her in it's circle.... like it had control over her. Fi looked at the spell book and saw the Strangeling glowing, this was because of the spell she did. Fi screamed again and ended up coughing. The smoke was taking it's toll on her lungs and soon the fire would take her and slowly kill her. Where was the dashing hero big brother she had always looked up to? Where was Clu and Carey? Where was Ned and Irene? Where was Molly. This new world was too different, no one was the same. Before they all looked out for each other but in this world they only looked out for themselves and didn't care about their family and friends. Fi felt her eyes start to get heavy and her lungs started to fill up with smoke. Was there no one to help? To bring her back to reality? There was always Jack, he was like her reality check. When things too weird even for her to handle he was always there to tug her back to reality, it was like when she got too deep he always pulled her back, knowing when to tug on that rope. She needed that now, she needed him but he was no where to be found. Fi closed her eyes and fell to the ground hitting her head once more. 

**_Past:_**

"Jack stop telling him things!"   
Fi screamed at her brother as she and Jack ran fast away from the person after them. He had a crop circle in his own backyard, if that what you would call it. He had ESP and he was using Fi's own brother against her. The things he was saying Jack felt about her made her want to cry but she had to go on.   
"What? What are you talking about?"   
Jack was starting to fear for his little sister but he never stopped running, whatever she was afraid of for some reason it scared him too. They kept on running for no reason. Sometimes he just didn't understand her! She was so weird but after a lot of thinking Jack realized that was what he loved most about Fi. Her knack of finding the most exciting and weird things where ever they went, it didn't matter where they went. Life was never simple with Fi Phillips but of course it was never boring either and he loved life with his sister and wouldn't change it for anything in the world no matter what he always said. 

**_Present:_**

"S-she hit her h-head.... sh-she hasn't woken up y-yet"   
Jack voice was full of fear and he kept stuttering. All he could do was hold his little sister's limp body in his arms praying that   
someone would decided to be nice and help him.   
"Baby.."   
Molly sat down with Jack and began to cry with him. Ned and Irene with their two sons were closely behind them as they talked quietly. 

"I never saw that car in the road, I swerved, I'm so sorry"   
Ned shook his head and began to cry, he should of been watching where he was going and because he was too slow his favorite little angel in the whole wide world was gone.   
"It's not your fault Ned!"   
Irene yelled but couldn't hold back the tears, she had heard Jack's scream and her and Molly had ran into the room as fast as they could but it was too late Fi had already fallen to the ground. 

"This is so unfair, why her?"   
Clu shook his head and brushed the tears away, for once in his life he wasn't acting like a surfer or making jokes, he was being serious. Fi was his best friend and now she was gone.   
"Yeah no fair"   
Carey looked down at the ground. He felt like screaming but contained himself. 

Jack held Fi closer as he mumbled words under his breath. Just a few minutes ago he was talking to her and now she was bleeding from the head in his arms as he cried. He had screamed out to her. He had cried out for her to watch out for the bookcase but his voice, his scream, his plea never made it to her... the bookcase had hit her throwing her   
to the ground, crushing her. Jack had jumped up.... he wasn't fast enough. 

**_Past:_**

"Fi watch out! The bookcase!"   
Fi stared at Jack who was stumbling to get up but couldn't, she couldn't hear what he was saying, she couldn't hear him.   
"The bookcase!"   
He screamed again and screamed out in horror as the bookcase fell on her crushing her to the ground.   
"NOOOOO!!"   
Jack jumped up and ran over to her throwing the bookcase off of her pushing her slightly at first but when she didn't respond started pushing her hard. He screamed out in agony.   
"No!"   
He grabbed her limp body and covered it with his jacket and cradled her and began to cry, he had tried to warn her! He had tried to scream to her to watch out! Why didn't she hear him? Why hadn't he got up in enough time? Why wasn't he fast enough.   
"Why!!??"   
Molly, Irene, Ned, Clu and Carey had ran in and stood there in silence as they watched Jack scream out... not knowing what to do they continued to let him scream, what else could they do? 

**_Present:_**

Fi fluttered her eyes open and heard everyone gasp. Jack helped her up and watched her look around the room.   
"Fi?"   
Fi looked at Jack and searched for some sign to tell her he was the old Jack again.   
"Yeah?"   
Jack hugged her.   
"I'm so sorry. I love you"   
Fi smiled because at the one moment, she knew she was back to her normal life without her father. She looked back at Jack and knew that she had made the right choice. 

**_Epilogue:_**

"How's your head?"   
Jack put his arm around Fi's neck and looked at her sweetly. She still had the ace bandage around her head and you could see a little blood on it but she seemed fine.   
"I'm okay, it doesn't pound anymore"   
Jack nodded and they continued to walk, Fi had stayed on the bus for a while and this was her first time out and it just happened to be when they went home. They had gone home until Fi was better. Fi walked up to a marble tombstone and knelt down letting go of Jack. Jack also knelt down and looked at the tombstone. 

**_It Read:_**

_Rick Phillips_   
_Loving husband, son, father and best friend----_

Fi didn't bother to read the rest she had it locked down in her memory she just needed to look at the tombstone to put an end to this memory. Fi grabbed the white rose from her coat and planted a soft kiss on it and placed it on the grave. 

"Love you daddy. Love you daddy"   
Fi began to cry and in a split Jack was holding her and joining in.   
"Go on the bus sis, I got something to say"   
Fi nodded and went to leave but kissed Jack on the cheek before leaving.   
"Hey what was that for Fi?"   
Fi shrugged.   
"For being you... please don't change"   
Jack nodded and watched Fi disappear towards the bus. He looked back at the grave and his face became dead serious. 

"Hi dad. Okay so I know I haven't talked to you in a while well that's because mom went back on the road and we aren't here a lot. So let me update you... Fi, well she's 16 and god dad she's beautiful... she has   
the most beautiful smile. She is into the same weird stuff you are, I guess you gave that gift to her. She owns her own website where she tells people about her weird adventures, a lot of people go there dad. Fi already had her first kiss and boyfriend. She's strong dad, she's real strong. I was mad at you when you died because well because you were gone and it was your choice, you could of stayed if you really wanted to and at times I hated you for that but I have realized that even though you dying was horrible it gave me a chance to know Fi so well because if you were alive we wouldn't be as close as we are. I took real good care of her for you and in some ways she took care of me too. We're not babies anymore dad, we're growing up real fast and just to let you know... we did okay. We did more then okay we did great. Love you dad" 

"Jack!"   
Jack looked up to see Fi waving at him, motioning for him to hurry and join her on the bus. He looked back down at the grave. 

"We did real good dad" 

Jack ran up to the bus and put his arms around her neck and rested his chin on her head.   
"I got coffee"   
Jack made a face.   
"Hey it's caramel frappinchinos from starbucks"   
Jack grinned and grabbed his from her hand and they walked on the bus and sat down next to each other smiling.   
"So did I tell you that Candy---"   
Jack listened to every word his sister said smiling big at her, they did real good. Real good. 

**THE END.**


End file.
